


Wild Boys: The Past is Done

by Charena



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Missing Scene - angesiedelt zwischen der Flucht aus General RaShaams Camp und der Schlussszene in L.A.. Wie sind Murdock und Amy zurückgekommen? Wie geht Face damit um, fast erschossen worden zu sein?





	Wild Boys: The Past is Done

Titel: Wild Boys: The Past is Done  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2007)  
Fandom: The A-Team (Serie)  
Episode: 11. Ein bisschen mehr Zeit (One More Time)  
Charaktere: HM Murdock, Templeton “Face” Peck, Amy Allen, andere erwähnt  
Pairung: Face/Murdock  
Rating: PG-12, slash, AR  
Beta: T'Len  
Worte: 6645

Summe: Missing Scene - angesiedelt zwischen der Flucht aus General RaShaams Camp und der Schlussszene in L.A.. Wie sind Murdock und Amy zurückgekommen? Wie geht Face damit um, fast erschossen worden zu sein? 

Anmerkung: Ich wollte schon immer wissen, wie Amy und Murdock zurück nach L.A. gekommen sind, also habe ich meine eigene Version geschrieben. Sicherlich nicht mit dem Army-Flieger, der den General und das restliche Team abholte. Denn dann wäre ja Murdocks Verbindung zum A-Team aufgeflogen, genauso wie Amys. Und der Flieger, den Murdock „ausborgte“, um den Jungs nach Borneo hinterher zu fliegen, crashte ins Meer, als er und Amy per Fallschirm ausstiegen.

Hintergrund: Colonel Lynch hat es endlich geschafft Hannibal, Face und B.A. zu verhaften. Doch dann machen ihm ausgerechnet seine Vorgesetzten einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Eine Flucht wird vorgetäuscht und plötzlich finden sich die drei in Borneo wieder, wo sie in inoffiziellem Auftrag der Army einen General und dessen Tochter aus der Gefangenschaft eines Warlords befreien sollen, der Informationen von dem General erpressen will. Die Aktion geht schief, das Team wird gefangen genommen – und Face findet sich plötzlich vor einem Erschießungskommando wieder. Zum Glück gibt es da noch Murdock und Amy, die in allerletzter Sekunde ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten. 

Teil meines Wild Boys (slash) Universums

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

Lyrics by Robbie Williams.

 

I.

Es war definitiv kein gutes Gefühl, beschloss Murdock. Er seufzte leise und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Er war nicht zum Passagier geschaffen. Wenn sie in einem Flugzeug saßen, wollte er es auch fliegen. Vor allem, da er absolut nichts anderes zu tun hatte. Er langweilte sich. Es juckte ihn in allen Fingern, nach vorne ins Cockpit zu gehen und die Kontrollen zu übernehmen. 

Er zwang sich, still zu sitzen, um Amy nicht zu stören, die vor einer Weile erschöpft eingeschlafen war. Der Pilot grinste, als er an ihr Gesicht dachte, als er sie an den Fallschirm schnallte und ohne Vorwarnung aus dem Flugzeug stieß. Nicht unbedingt die Art, wie man sich seinen ersten Fallschirmsprung vorstellte, aber die Zeit war etwas knapp gewesen. 

Der sechsstündige Flug nach New York vor ein paar Wochen war schon langweilig genug gewesen. Er hatte den Colonel über den Job ausgequetscht, obwohl Hannibals Pläne wie immer noch aus kaum mehr als Skizzen bestanden, bevor sie nicht die genauen Umstände vor Ort kannten. Er hatte den Reiseführer über New York, den ihm Face besorgt hatte, dreimal durchgelesen. Er hatte sogar eine Zeitlang geschlafen. Er hatte gefragt, ob er das Cockpit besuchen dürfe, aus rein beruflichem Interesse, war jedoch höflich abgewimmelt worden. Einmal einen dieser großen Vögel zu fliegen, das wäre ein Traum. Er wusste, dass er es konnte. Er konnte sie alle fliegen. Später sah er, wie zwei der Stewardessen in seine Richtung sahen und miteinander tuschelten. Was, sah er vielleicht nicht so aus, als wäre er ein Pilot? Hannibal merkte an, es könne vielleicht an der Captain-Bellybuster-Mütze mit den goldenen Flügeln liegen, die er mitgenommen hatte, um B.A. aufzumuntern. Doch dann hatte Hannibal den Großen noch am Flughafen ausknocken müssen, um ihn überhaupt in die Maschine zu bekommen. 

Er wandte den Kopf und musterte die Journalistin. Amy hatte sich zusammengerollt und den Kopf auf die Hände gebettet. Ihre Kleidung war zerknittert und zeigte ein paar deutliche Schmutzflecken. Aber mit dem „geborgten“ Pilotenoverall, den er in seine Tasche gestopft hatte, wäre sie etwas zu auffällig gekleidet gewesen. Er schlüpfte aus seiner Lederjacke und legte sie um ihre Schultern. Amy murmelte etwas im Schlaf, und wandte den Kopf ab. Murdock grinste und strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn zurück. 

Als sie den vereinbarten Landestrip erreichten, war Hannibal noch einen Augenblick hinter den anderen zurückgeblieben und hatte ihn gebeten, gut auf Amy aufzupassen. 

Nun, dazu brauchte er keinen Befehl - er hatte Amy sehr gerne, sie hatte ihn von Anfang an bereitwillig akzeptiert. Außerdem war sie eine sehr mutige Frau. Und sie mochte Billy. Wichtiger noch, sein unsichtbarer Hund liebte Amy. Zu schade nur, dass sie nicht mit den anderen zusammen zurückfliegen konnten. Aber der Colonel hatte recht, sie konnten sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass dieser merkwürdige Mr. Perry vom State Department das Wissen über das inoffizielle Teammitglied und über Amy für sich behalten würde. General Ludlam und seine Tochter würden nichts sagen. Da schon genug nebelhafte Erklärungen abgegeben wurden, würde Hannibals Version von dem übergelaufenen Rebellen, der ihnen zur Flucht verhalf, wohl nicht besonders auffallen.

Murdock wandte den Kopf wieder auf die Seite, um aus dem kleinen Fenster der Passagiermaschine zu starren, die sie zurück nach Los Angeles bringen würde. Sie waren mit dem aus dem Camp gestohlenen Chopper fast zwei Stunden unterwegs gewesen, bevor sie in die Zivilisation zurückkehrten. 

Nördlich der Dropzone, in der Hannibal und die anderen kaum fünf Stunden zuvor gelandet waren, entdeckte Murdock aus der Luft eine Straße, breit genug für LKWs, die sich wie eine graue Narbe durch den Dschungel zog. Sie folgten ihr, bis sie eine größere Stadt erreichten. Und einen Landeplatz fanden. Es war ein Privatflugplatz, der einem großen, amerikanischen Konzern gehörte, der in Borneo Holz fällte. Und ihr Glück hielt sogar weiter an, Amys Presseausweis und ein Anruf bei ihrer Zeitung in Kombination mit einem mitfühlenden Leiter der örtlichen Niederlassung des Holzkonzerns, verschafften ihnen einen kostenlosen Flug nach Hause. Amys Erklärung, dass sie und ihr Fotograf von RaShaams Leuten überfallen wurden, als sie für eine Story recherchierte, wurde ohne Widerspruch akzeptiert - und schon am nächsten Tag saßen sie mit einer Gruppe Holzfäller, die zu ihren Familien zurückkehrten, im Flieger. 

Am Vortag waren sie beide zu erschöpft gewesen, um nach einem hastigen Abendessen im Hotel mehr zu tun, als zu duschen und schlafen zu gehen. Murdock hatte noch flüchtig mit einem Grinsen gedacht, was wohl die Jungs dazu sagen würden, wenn sie sehen könnten, dass er sich mit Amy ein Bett teilte. Vor allem Face... Doch mitten in diesem Gedanken war er eingeschlafen. 

Wie üblich erwachte er früh. Er ließ Amy weiterschlafen und unterhielt sich eine Weile mit dem chinesischen Besitzer des Hotels – nachdem dieser sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, von einem schlaksigen Amerikaner in nahezu fließendem Mandarin angesprochen worden zu sein. 

Er wurde zum Frühstück mit der Familie des Hotelbesitzers eingeladen, lehnte jedoch höflich ab. Dann wanderte er durch die Stadt, ließ sich von den Geräuschen und Gerüchen des Dschungels für eine Weile in eine andere Zeit und an einen anderen Ort zurück versetzen. 

Bis er sich dann plötzlich auf dem Firmenflugplatz wiederfand und mit einem Anflug von Bedauern den Chopper betrachtete, den sie zurücklassen mussten. Es war ein noch relativ neues Modell und abgesehen von ein paar Einschusslöchern, die von ihrer Flucht stammten, ein perfekt gewarteter Hubschrauber. Vielleicht würde die Polizei ihn für sich behalten, aber wahrscheinlicher war, dass RaShaam ihn zurückholte. Sein Einflussbereich reichte sicherlich auch bis in diese Stadt. 

Der Gedanke an RaShaam ließ ihn ins Hotel zurückkehren. Er fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unbehaglich dabei, Amy so lange allein zu wissen. Wenn sich herumsprach, dass ein Amerikaner den Chopper hierher geflogen hatte – und RaShaam war nicht dumm – er musste inzwischen dahinter gekommen sein, dass ihn die Amerikaner belogen hatten, als sie behaupteten, nur zu dritt zu sein. Dass Hannibal und die anderen nicht gewusst hatten, dass ihr Pilot ihnen folgte – nun, für den Warlord spielte das sicherlich keine Rolle. Wenn er erfuhr, dass sich noch jemand von dem Rettungsteam im Land aufhielt, war ihr Leben erneut in Gefahr. 

Das letzte Stück zurück zum Hotel rannte er. Doch seine Sorge war zum Glück unbegründet. Er fand Amy unbeschadet in ihrem Hotelzimmer, wo sie versuchte, einem jungen chinesischen Mädchen – das die Amerikanerin kaum aus den Augenwinkeln anzusehen wagte - verständlich zu machen, dass sie kein Frühstück bestellt hatte. Er dankte ihr und bat ihr, auch ihrem Vater seinen Dank zu überbringen, womit er das Mädchen fast in Panik versetzte, denn es war ihr nicht erlaubt, mit fremden Männern zu sprechen – geschweige denn gewohnt, dass man sie auch nur wahrnahm. 

Als sie hastig das Zimmer verließ, musterte Amy ihn verblüfft. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du chinesisch sprichst.“

Murdock grinste und ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Bett nieder. Er zog das Tablett zu sich und musterte es, dann goss er Tee in zwei Schalen. „Es gab in Vietnam viele Chinesen und ich lerne Sprachen schnell“, war das einzige, was er dazu sagte, als er Amy eine Schüssel mit dampfender Suppe hinschob. „Ich glaube, wir sollten essen. Es gibt bestimmt keinen ordentlichen Bordservice und der Rückflug ist lange.“

 

* * *

 

Zum ersten Mal - seit Amy ihn vor zwei Tagen im Krankenhaus angerufen hatte, um ihm zu sagen, dass Lynch die Jungs verhaftet hatte und sie keine Möglichkeit fand, zu ihnen zu gelangen, da plötzlich eine Nachrichtensperre verhängt wurde - war er jetzt vollkommen mit seinen Gedanken allein und hatte nichts anderes zu tun, als sich zu erinnern… 

An den Moment, als er gesehen hatte, wie RaShaams Guerillas Face aus der Hütte zerrten, ihm die Arme auf den Rücken banden und ihn an einen Pfahl stellten. Daran, wie fünf Guerillas mit Gewehren Aufstellung nahmen. Während er verzweifelt versuchte, einen Plan zu formulieren, hörte er kaum auf Face‘ Worte, die etwas mit einer letzten Zigarette zu tun hatten. Dann hörte er B.A. in der Zelle Lärm schlagen und Sekunden später schlug etwas in ein Treibstofffass ein, ließ Treibstoff auf den Boden sprudeln. 

Ein grimmiges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht – auf den Colonel war Verlass, doch er konnte offenbar ein wenig Rückendeckung brauchen. Murdock lud Patronen in die Signalpistole, die er geistesgegenwärtig aus dem Flugzeug mitgenommen hatte und drückte sie Amy in die Hand. Dann zog er die Zündkapsel von einer Rauchfackel und begann die Sekunden zu zählen, während er Amy anwies, auf das leckende Treibstofffass zu feuern, sobald er sie geworfen hatte. Er holte tief Luft, als Face seine Zigarette in Richtung der Treibstoffpfütze spuckte – und als er das Entsetzen sah, dass sich auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes ausbreitete, als diese wirkungslos ausging. 

Als er sah, wie RaShaam seine Pfeife aus dem Mund nahm, um den Feuerbefehl zu geben, warf er die qualmende Fackel so weit er konnte. Amy reagierte und zeitgleich mit RaShaams Befehl feuerte sie die Signalpistole ab. Die Treibstofffässer gingen mit einer ohrenbetäubenden Explosion hoch, die Druckwelle warf die Guerillas und Face zu Boden. Dann feuerte Amy die zweite Patrone ab und das Munitionsdepot verwandelte sich in einen enormen Feuerball. 

Durch den Qualm und Lärm und die Hitzewellen konnte er nur für einen Moment Face ausmachen, der sich duckte und in dem Chaos verschwand. Er hoffte, dass es ihm gut ging und warf die letzte der Fackeln. Dann nahm er Amys Arm und eilte mit ihr zum Chopper. Er wusste, dass Hannibal und die anderen seine Hilfe nicht brauchten, als er die Stimme des Colonels hörte. Er brachte den Chopper zum Laufen und fand einen unerwarteten Bonus dort – ein zurückgelassenes Maschinengewehr, das er durchlud und Hannibal nach hinten reichte, der inzwischen mit ihren befreiten Geiseln eintraf. Es gab ein kurzes – erwartbares – Gerangel mit B.A., der sich weigerte, in den Hubschrauber zu steigen, das General Ludlam dadurch beendete, dass er ihm den Knauf seiner Waffe auf den Hinterkopf schlug. 

„Komm’ schon, komm’ schon“, murmelte er vor sich hin, während er darauf wartete, dass Face aus dem Qualm auftauchen würde. Doch er kam nicht und Hannibal befahl ihm, abzuheben. Mit schwerem Herzen tat er es und brachte sie hoch, über den Rauch und die Hitzewellen des brennenden Camps hinweg. Er hielt unbewusst den Atem an, bis sie Face auf der Motorhaube eines Jeeps entdeckten und brachte rasch den Hubschrauber wieder tiefer, bis Face eine der Kufen erreichen konnte. Für einen bangen Moment schien es so, als würde es einem der Guerillas, der das ganze beobachtete, gelingen Face zurück zu zerren, doch der Hubschrauber, an den sich Face klammerte, war stärker und sie erhoben sich endlich in die Luft. 

Als er sie vom Camp wegbrachte, war ihm fast schwindlig vor Erleichterung. Hannibal dirigierte ihn zur Dropzone zurück, hinter der sich in einiger Distanz ein Landestrip für Flugzeuge befand. Dort würden sie von Mr. Perrys Flugzeug abgeholt werden. 

Minuten später landete er den Hubschrauber. Alles, was er wollte, war aus seinem Sitz zu klettern und sich um Face zu kümmern, doch Hannibal sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Später“, rief er über das Knattern des Rotors. „Geh, Murdock. Jetzt! Verschwindet von hier!“ 

Er gehorchte dem Befehl widerwillig und brachte den Chopper erneut hoch, flog jedoch eine Schleife über den Landestrip und sah, wie Face dem General half, den noch immer bewusstlosen B.A. zu einem schattigen Plätzchen zu schleifen. Hannibal winkte ihm zu und Murdock biss die Zähne zusammen, machte sich daran, Amy und sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Murdock lehnte den Kopf gegen das Fenster, durch das er nichts als Wolken sehen konnte. Hoffte, dass es seinem Team gut ging und sie nicht bereits wieder im Gefängnis saßen. Wünschte, das Flugzeug würde noch schneller fliegen. Er wollte endlich nach Hause. Er wollte zu Face.

 

 

II.

Close your eyes so you don’t feel them,   
They don’t need to see you cry   
I can’t promise I will heal you,   
But if you want to I will try. 

The past is done, we've been betrayed, its true.   
Someone said the truth will out   
I believe without a doubt, in you 

 

Face lehnte sich in den Sitz seines Mietwagens zurück. Den Van zu nehmen, wäre vielleicht etwas zu gefährlich gewesen. Dieser merkwürdige Mr. Perry hatte ihnen nur einen Vorsprung versprochen, keine Begnadigung. 

Hannibal und B.A. warteten in L.A. und hatten ihn alleine die zweieinhalb Stunden lange Fahrt nach San Diego machen lassen, wo er Murdock und Amy abholen konnte. Amys Freund Zach hatte ihm gesagt, auf welche Weise die beiden aus Borneo zurückkehren würden, als er in der Redaktion des Courier anrief, um zu hören, ob es Neuigkeiten von ihr gab. Es war unglaubliches Glück, dass die Firma, die ihnen den Rückflug ermöglicht hatte, ausgerechnet in San Diego ein Vertriebsbüro betrieb. Der Hauptsitz befand sich hingegen in Boston und wäre der Flieger nur dort gelandet, dann hätte es noch ein paar Tage gedauert, bis die beiden in L.A. eingetroffen wären. 

Der kleine Privatflughafen wirkte verlassen, aber Face behielt die Umgebung trotzdem im Auge. Er sah auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk und schob den Ärmel seines Jacketts weiter herunter, um die Male, die die Fesseln hinterlassen hatten, zu verbergen. 

RaShaams Männer waren nicht gerade sanft mit ihm umgesprungen und hatten die Fesseln brutal angezogen, bis sie tief in sein Fleisch schnitten. Abgesehen davon war es auch nicht wirklich hilfreich gewesen, die Fesseln an einer Kante des Kühlergrills eines Jeeps durchreiben zu müssen. 

Als er auf die Motorhaube kletterte und nach der Kufe des Choppers griff, hatte er einen Moment das Gefühl, mit seinen blutigen Händen keinen Griff zu finden. Einen sehr langen Moment, in dem die Möglichkeit eines Absturzes sehr real war. Zumal von unten einer der Guerillas an seinem Bein zerrte. Doch dann kam er los und zog sich ein Stück hoch, schlang die Arme um eine Strebe und hielt sich fest, während sie das Camp hinter sich zurückließen. 

Nach ein paar Minuten fühlten sich seine Arme jedoch an, als würden sie gleich aus den Sockeln gerissen, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Zu tief noch saß der Schock, um ein Haar erschossen worden zu sein. Doch schließlich wurde ihm klar, dass er sich nicht mehr lange so halten konnte, und mit einer verzweifelten Anstrengung aller verbliebenen Kräfte schwang er die Beine hoch, hakte die Füße an die Kufe und zog sich soweit hoch, dass er auf der Kufe sitzen konnte. Es war alles andere als bequem und sicher, aber seine Schultern und Arme musste nicht mehr das ganze Gewicht seines Körpers tragen. 

Langsam beruhigte sich das Rasen seines Herzens und es fiel ihm auch leichter, zu atmen. Sein Brustkorb schmerzte von der Wucht, mit der ihn die Explosion auf den Boden geschleudert hatte und ein paar seiner Zähne fühlte sich verdächtig locker im Kiefer an. 

Es war alles so schnell passiert. Gerade noch war er sicher gewesen, sofort heraus zu finden, ob das was die Patres und die Nonnen im Waisenhaus ihm über den Tod erzählt hatten, doch wahr sein könnte – und im nächsten Moment hing er schon an einer Hubschrauberkufe und schwebte den Wolken entgegen. Er spürte den fast unwiderstehlichen Drang, zu kichern, zu schreien, zu weinen – aber er hielt seine Gefühle zurück. Sein Kopf schwamm und in der Euphorie, die durch seinen Körper schoss, spürte er sogar die Schmerzen kaum mehr. 

Nach einer Weile konnte er die Dropzone erkennen und die weißen Flecken ihrer Fallschirme. Ein Wunder, dass sie keiner Patrouille von RaShaam aufgefallen waren, gegen die Grüntöne des Dschungels hoben sie sich weithin sichtbar ab. Aber die Zeit war zu knapp gewesen, um mehr zu tun, als sich zu bewaffnen und schnellstmöglich in Richtung des Camps zu verschwinden. Verdammte Schreibtischsoldaten. Gaben ihnen vier Stunden Zeit und erwarteten von ihnen, zu Dritt ein Camp zu erobern und zwei Geiseln zu befreien. Im hellen Tageslicht. 

In diesem Augenblick wurde ihm zum ersten Mal klar, dass er sich gar nicht gefragt hatte, wer den Hubschrauber flog. Als er nach der Kufe griff, hatte er nur Hannibal auf der anderen Seite stehen sehen, mehr konnte er mit seinen vom Qualm gereizten Augen nicht erkennen. Er löste vorsichtig einen Arm und rieb sich über das Gesicht, dann drehte er den Kopf, bis er einen Blick auf das über ihm schwankende – oder war er es, der so schwankte? – Cockpit erhaschen konnte. Er sah nur den Rücken des Piloten, nur für einen Moment, bis die neben ihm sitzende Person ihn wieder verdeckte. Aber was er gesehen hatte, war genug – eine braune, abgewetzte Jacke mit dem Aufdruck eines Tigers. 

Face schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf sein mit Schmutz starrendes Gesicht. Murdock. Dieser Verrückte hatte es irgendwie fertig gebracht, ihnen zu folgen und sie zu retten. Er hatte ihn noch nie so sehr geliebt, wie in diesem Moment.

 

* * *

 

Ob es wohl noch lange dauerte, bis das Flugzeug aus Borneo landete? Niemand hatte auf seine vorsichtigen Nachfragen hin einen genauen Ankunftstermin nennen können. Es gab tausend Gründe, die den Flug verzögern konnten. Zumal es kein Direktflug war, sondern verschiedene andere Flughäfen auf der Route lagen. Bei der nächsten Geiselbefreiung bestand er darauf, dass sie sich ein Land aussuchten, in dem es einen ordentlich geregelten Flugverkehr gab. 

Face schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, als ihm die Absurdität dieses Gedankens klar wurde. Er sah wieder auf die Uhr und seufzte, als kaum zehn Minuten vergangen waren. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er eine Bewegung wahr und fuhr herum, seine Hand glitt zu der Waffe im Holster, versteckt unter seiner Jacke. Seine Schultern schmerzten, aber er ignorierte es. 

Ein Mann in einem schmutzigen Overall trat an den Wagen. Er wischte sich die ölverschmierten Hände an einem Lappen ab und schob seine Mütze aus der Stirn. „Sie warten auf die Maschine aus Borneo, Mister?“, fragte er.

Face nickte und zog die Hand zurück. „Ja. Gibt es Neuigkeiten?“

Der andere Mann nickte. „Sie wird in fünfzehn Minuten landen.“

Er dankte ihm und drückte ihm einen Geldschein in die Hand, den der Mechaniker mit einem Nicken und einem Tippen an den Schirmrand seiner Mütze quittierte, bevor er wieder in eine der Hangarhallen verschwand. 

Face stieg aus dem Wagen aus und lehnte sich gegen die Tür, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Fünfzehn Minuten waren manchmal eine Ewigkeit...

 

* * *

 

Er sah noch immer aus dem Fenster – und als sie sich auf dem Landeanflug befanden, glaubte er ein rotes Auto auszumachen, an dem ein Mann lehnte. Ein blonder Mann? 

„Was?“ Erst zu spät fiel ihm auf, dass Amy mit ihm sprach. Er blinzelte. „Entschuldige, ich war mit meinen Gedanken...“ Er beendete den Satz mit einer Geste.

Amy musterte ihn, stellte jedoch keine Frage. „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich hoffe, dass Zach daran gedacht hat, einen Mietwagen für uns zu organisieren. Ich fühle mich jetzt wirklich nicht danach, noch auf einen Bus zu warten.“

Der Pilot grinste. „Ich glaube, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Wir werden abgeholt.“ 

Das Ruckeln, mit dem das Flugzeug aufsetzte, hielt Amy von einer Antwort ab. Und kaum war die Maschine ausgerollt, als Murdock sie auch schon zum Aufbruch drängte. Er folgte ihr mit der Tasche, die ihr ganzes Gepäck darstellte. 

Amy holte tief Luft, als sie wieder auf festem Boden stand. Das war ein Trip gewesen, den sie so rasch nicht wiederholen wollte. Was sie jetzt brauchte, war eine Dusche, etwas zu Essen und dann ihre Schreibmaschine in der Redaktion – genau in dieser Reihenfolge Sie hatte ihrem Redakteur am Telefon eine sensationelle Story versprochen und sie würde ihm eine liefern, die diesem selbstgefälligen Bastard die Sprache verschlug. Dann vergaß sie das, als sie ein vertrautes Gesicht auftauchen sah.

Face stand am Rand der Rollbahn, die Hände in die Jackentaschen geschoben, ein breites Begrüßungsgrinsen aufgesetzt. Sie hob die Hand und winkte ihm zu. Doch sein Blick ging an ihr vorbei und dann nahm sein Gesicht einen solchen Ausdruck von Freude an, dass sie sich unwillkürlich umdrehte. 

Hinter ihr kletterte Murdock aus dem Flugzeug und sein Gesicht zeigte einen ganz ähnlichen Ausdruck. Der Pilot drängte sich an ihr vorbei und eilte auf seinen Freund zu. Amy lächelte und ging ein wenig langsamer, um den beiden einen Moment alleine zu geben. Sie war sich bewusst gewesen, dass sich Murdock auf der ganzen Rückreise Sorgen um Face gemacht hatte. Sie war nicht weniger besorgt gewesen, seit sie ihn vor dem Erschießungskommando hatte stehen sehen. 

Face versuchte eine einigermaßen kühle Miene zu bewahren, schließlich war es immer besser, kein unnötiges Aufsehen auf sie zu lenken, doch als die schlaksige Gestalt aus dem Flugzeug kletterte, war es mit seiner Fassung vorbei und er stieß sich von seinem Wagen ab, ging ihm entgegen.

Murdock ließ seine Tasche fallen und wartete, bis Face dicht vor ihm stand. „Bist du okay“, fragte er leise, einen Kloß im Hals. „Geht es dir gut?“ Die Erleichterung machte seine Knie weich, als blaue Augen mit einem vertrauten Strahlen seine trafen und Face zwinkerte. 

„Jetzt geht es mir gut.“ Face legte beide Hände auf die Schultern des Piloten. „Du... du hast es wieder einmal geschafft. Du hast mich gerettet.“

Murdock schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war das nicht alleine.“ Er spürte das leichte Zittern, den Druck der Hände auf seinen Schultern und warf alle Vorsicht über Bord. Er machte den letzten Schritt, der sie voneinander trennte und schlang die Arme fest um Face, um ihn an sich zu drücken. Die Hände glitten von seinen Schultern, seinen Rücken entlang und drängten ihn noch näher zu kommen. Er nahm den Kopf ein wenig zurück, um Face einen Moment ins Gesicht zu sehen, als kleine Vorwarnung sozusagen – und dann küsste er ihn. Er legte beide Hände um Face Kopf, um ihn daran zu hindern, zurück zu weichen. Es war ihm egal, wer ihnen zusah und was sie dachten. Er fand keinen Widerstand vor, die Arme um seine Taille verengten sich nur. Hinter sich hörte er vage jemanden nach Luft schnappen. Dann schloss er die Augen und blendete alles andere einfach aus...

Amy hörte jemanden verblüfft nach Atem schnappen, dann wurde ihr klar, dass sie dieses Geräusch von sich gegeben hatte. Sie wagte sich nicht umzusehen, wie die anderen Passagiere, die nach ihnen ausgestiegen waren, reagierten. Es schien eine Art schockierter Stille zu herrschen. 

Schließlich räusperte sie sich. „Ähem... Hallo, Face.“ Ihre Stimme klang ihr fremd in den eigenen Ohren und fast hätte sie sich gezwickt, um sich zu versichern, dass sie nicht träumte. Sie strich sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zurück. 

Die beiden Männer lösten sich ein wenig voneinander – und während Murdock sein Gesicht an Face Hals vergrub, sah der über die Schulter des Piloten hinweg Amy an. „Hi“, erwiderte er und lächelte.

Es war dieses Lächeln, das ihr das Blut in die Wangen trieb. Sie hatte es zuvor gesehen, wenn er ein ahnungsloses Opfer einwickelte. Sie hatte es noch nie in dieser Intensität gesehen, so anders, so... ehrlich. Und so sexy. Sie erwiderte es unwillkürlich, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es nicht wirklich ihr galt. „Schön... dass du uns abholst.“

„Das wenigste, was ich für meine Lebensretter tun kann.“ Face drehte den Kopf und sagte etwas leise zu Murdock. 

Amy konnte die Worte nicht hören, aber der Pilot seufzte, nickte und richtete sich auf. Er trat einen Schritt von Face weg, der jedoch einen Arm locker um seine Taille gehakt hielt. Sie nahm die Tasche hoch, die Murdock hatte fallen lassen und trat mit ihr um die beiden herum zum Auto. „Ich bin froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein“, sagte sie, den Rücken den beiden Männern zugewandt. 

„Amy...“, begann Murdock. 

„Kommt ihr?“, sagte sie, und öffnete die hintere Tür, um die Tasche auf den Rücksitz zu schieben. Erst dann drehte sie sich um. Murdock musterte sie mit sichtlicher Unsicherheit. Face Gesicht war unlesbar. Sie stieg ein und wartete. Schließlich löste Face seinen Arm und trat auf die Fahrerseite zu, um hinter dem Steuer Platz zu nehmen. Murdock stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein und sie fuhren los.

Es war sehr still. Amy lehnte den Kopf zurück und fragte sich, ob sie wirklich gesehen hatte, was sie glaubte gesehen zu haben, oder ob sie vielleicht in Borneo zu viel Sonne erwischt hatte. Hatte Murdock wirklich Face geküsst? Für einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, es wäre einer der üblichen verrückten Stunts des Piloten, ein übertrieben emotionaler Ausbruch, Erleichterung... was immer. Aber der Kuss hörte nicht auf und Face... das war mehr, als es nur zu dulden. Es war... was hatte sie da gesehen? Leidenschaft. Ja, Leidenschaft. Auf beiden Seiten. Eine fast verzweifelte Leidenschaft. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. 

Amy sah auf und begegnete im Rückspiegel Face‘ Augen. Murdock war eine Sache. Was im Kopf des Piloten vor sich ging, konnte niemand entwirren. Aber Face? Templeton Peck, notorischer Herzensbrecher, der Frauen wechselte wie andere Männer Hemden? Face und ein Mann? Es war unübersehbar gewesen, dass die beiden eine tiefe Freundschaft verband, aber... aber so etwas? Wusste der Colonel davon? 

Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass das Auto sich nicht mehr bewegte. Sie warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und sah, dass sie an einem Hotel angehalten hatten. „Was ist los?“, fragte sie.

Face wandte sich zu ihr um. „Ähem... wir... haben uns gefragt, ob du vielleicht alleine nach Los Angeles zurückfahren könntest?“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich denke, ich habe einen Urlaub verdient und im Moment zieht es mich wirklich nicht zurück nach L.A. Die Jungs können uns in ein paar Tagen hier abholen.“

Amy nickte. Sie hatte im Moment so viele Fragen auf der Zunge, dass sie Angst hatte, eine falsche zu stellen, wenn sie den Mund öffnete.

Face reichte ihr eine Karte. „Du müsstest den Wagen irgendwann bei dieser Adresse abgeben. Er ist bereits bezahlt, ich habe ein Kundenkonto.“ Er zögerte. „Amy, ist alles okay? Ich weiß, dass... war eine Überraschung für dich und es tut mir leid...“ Er wechselte einen Blick mit Murdock. „...das du es auf diese Weise erfahren hast.“

Amy räusperte sich. „Muss Murdock nicht zurück ins Krankenhaus?“, meinte sie, ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen. 

Einen Augenblick glitt so etwas wie Enttäuschung über das attraktive Gesicht, dann legte Face für einen Moment die Hand an Murdocks Wange. „Wir lassen uns für das Krankenhaus eine Erklärung einfallen. Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal.“

Die Journalistin beobachtete unbehaglich die zärtliche Geste. „Kein Problem“, meinte sie. „Ich... ich hätte auch nichts gegen ein paar freie Tage, aber ich habe eine Story zu veröffentlichen.“

„Amy“, sagte der Pilot und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Er senkte den Blick, als Amy unbewusst zurückwich. „Ich... ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du dich in Borneo großartig gehalten hast. Und das es mir leid tut, dass ich dich einfach so aus dem Flugzeug gestoßen habe.“ 

„Oh, schon vergeben. Ich... ich denke, es hat mir sogar Spaß gemacht, mit einem Fallschirm abzuspringen. Ich möchte nur nie wieder in einem Dschungel landen.“ Amy musterte ihn unbehaglich. „Soll ich Hannibal und B.A. Bescheid geben, wenn ich Zuhause bin?“

Face schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich rufe Hannibal an, sobald wir ein Zimmer haben. Die beiden sind vorerst abgetaucht, bis Lynch sich etwas abgekühlt hat. Er wird noch immer vor Wut schäumen.“ Er grinste - dieses scheinbar so sorglose, jungenhafte Grinsen, hinter dem er seine Gedanken und Gefühle so gut verbarg. 

Sie hätte sich einmal fast in ihn verliebt. Bevor sie ihn besser kennen lernte. Oder zumindest glaubte, ihn kennen gelernt zu haben, korrigierte sie sich sofort. 

„Vielleicht könntest du dich beiläufig in der Base erkundigen, was mit dem Bäckerwagen passiert ist, den ich mir... ausgeliehen habe, um aus dem Krankenhaus weg zu kommen“, meinte Murdock plötzlich. „Ich hoffe, die Bäckerei hat wegen mir keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen.“

Es schien ihr, als wären tausend Jahre vergangen, seit Murdock mit einer weißen Bäckermütze auf dem Kopf am Tor zur Base aufgetaucht war und die Wache überredete, sie hinein zu lassen, angeblich um Gebäck für einen Empfang zu liefern. „Klar.“ Ihr fiel der Pilot ein, dessen Maschine sich Murdock ebenfalls „ausgeliehen“ hatte.

Murdock schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben. Er lächelte schief. „Das Flugzeug kann ich leider nicht mehr zurückbringen. Wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hätte... auch wenn sie mir was anderes nachsagen, ich hasse es wirklich, Flugzeuge zu crashen. Und die arme Kleine ins Meer zu schicken, dafür werde ich mich noch vor den Flugzeuggöttern verantworten müssen.“ 

Sie wusste, dass er versuchte, die Stimmung aufzuhellen, doch es fiel ihr schwer, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Amy nickte. „Ich muss ohnehin zur Base, mein Auto steht ja noch dort. Hoffentlich hat Lynch es nicht abschleppen lassen.“ Sie strich sich die Haare zurück. „Ich schätze, ich muss in Zukunft ein wenig vorsichtiger sein, wenn ich nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Militärpolizei auf mich lenken will. Lynchs letzter Besuch in der Redaktion reichte mir völlig. Der Mann ist unmöglich.“

„Er ist mehr als das“, erwiderte Face. Ohne zu ihm hinüber zu sehen, legte er Murdock die Hand auf die Schulter. „Er ist geisteskrank. Als er Hannibal und mich geschnappt hat, dachte ich einen Moment, er würde Hannibal entweder erschießen oder eigenhändig erdrosseln. Er hasst den Colonel. Der Mann gehört in eine Zelle seines eigenen Gefängnisses.“ An seine Worte schloss sich eine unbehagliche Stille an.

„Gut“, meinte Amy schließlich. „Ich fahre dann wohl besser, damit ich Zuhause bin, bevor es dunkel wird.“ Sie kletterte aus dem Wagen und wartete, bis Face und Murdock das gleiche getan hatten. Der Pilot holte seine Tasche vom Rücksitz. „Wir sehen uns dann irgendwann in L.A.“ Mit diesen Worten stieg sie ein und steuerte mit einem Winken das Auto vom Parkplatz.

Murdock stellte die Tasche ab. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie...“

Doch Face unterbrach ihn. Er wandte sich ihm zu und legte ihm flüchtig einen Finger über den Mund. „Ich möchte jetzt nicht über Amy sprechen“, sagte er leise. „Warte hier. Fünf Minuten, länger brauche ich nicht, um uns ein Zimmer zu besorgen. Dann kommst du nach. Okay?“

Der Pilot nickte. Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, die für sie beide reinste Routine waren. Egal ob zu Zweit oder als Team - einer von ihnen besorgte die Unterkunft, die anderen blieben solange außer Sicht. Es war besser, nicht zusammen gesehen zu werden. Einzelne Gesichter verschwanden rascher aus dem Gedächtnis. 

„Okay.“ Er sah Face nach, und nahm die Tasche wieder auf. Warum hatte er sie überhaupt mitgenommen? Sie enthielt nicht mehr als die leere Signalpistole und die beiden Pilotenoveralls, die Amy und er auf dem Flug nach Borneo getragen hatten. Amy... 

Er seufzte und fragte sich, ob das wohl der letzte Job gewesen war, zu dem sie Amy begleitete. Es war ihr mehr als deutlich anzusehen gewesen, dass sie sich in ihrer Gegenwart befangen fühlte. Sinnlos darüber nachzugrübeln. Vielleicht wusste der Colonel Rat. Murdock zog seine Mütze aus der Tasche der Lederjacke und setzte sie auf, um Face ins Hotel zu folgen. Die fünf Minuten waren um.

 

* * *

 

III.

What we don't say with words we say when we touch  
Come wrap your arms around me   
I don't want to talk tonight now  
What we've got’s more than a crush   
We don't have to say too much   
We write the book each time we touch – hush

(Bon Jovi)

 

Ein paar Minuten später waren sie dann endlich alleine. Murdock setzte sich aufs Bett und sah sich um, während Face ins Bad ging. Ein typisches Hotelzimmer. Ein wenig schäbig - aber sauber, ein wenig einfallslos . aber zweckmäßig - eingerichtet. Er stand wieder auf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Statt des Highways sah man von hier aus nichts als Sand. Und irgendwo in der Ferne das Meer. Es war okay. Sie konnten morgen ans Meer gehen. 

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah nach draußen. 

Das Wasserrauschen im Bad klang fast wie Meeresrauschen. Instinkt hielt ihn davon ab, zu Face zu gehen und sich zu ihm unter die Dusche zu stellen. Sie brauchten beide einen Moment für sich alleine.

Face hielt sein Gesicht ins heiße Wasser. Er schien diesen Geruch nie wieder los zu werden, obwohl er sich nach ihrer Rückkehr ausgiebig geduscht und komplett umgezogen hatte. Der betäubende Gestank des brennenden Treibstoffs, der beißende Rauch der brennenden Hütten – der scharfe Geruch von Blut und Schweiß und Panik und Todesangst. Er wurde ihn nicht los. 

Nach einer Weile drehte er das Wasser ab. Nicht, weil er sich endlich sauber fühlte, sondern weil sich sein schlechtes Gewissen meldete. Nach dem Aufenthalt in Borneo und dem langen Rückflug wollte Murdock sich sicher auch gerne frisch machen. Sie würden gleich morgen früh einkaufen gehen, beschloss er. Und für den Rest des Abends sorgte er dafür, dass Murdock keine Kleidung brauchte.

Er trat aus dem Bad und strich sich das feuchte Haar aus dem Gesicht zurück. „Alles okay?“, fragte er leise, als er neben den Piloten ans Fenster trat. „Warum gehst du nicht duschen, während ich uns etwas zu Essen aufs Zimmer bestelle?“, fuhr er fort. „Ich würde ja sagen, wir gehen aus, aber ich weiß leider nicht, wo hier der nächste Burgerheaven ist.“ Murdock sah ihn an und er registrierte mit Erleichterung das Lächeln.

„Zu schade“, erwiderte der Pilot. „Ich habe gehört, sie haben einen sensationellen neuen Eisbecher. Den Big-Captain-Bellybuster-Eisbecher. Er soll mit blauen Marshmellow-Stückchen bestreut sein.“ Er grinste, als sich auf Face Gesicht eine Mischung aus Widerwillen und Resignation zeigte. 

„Okay. Dann müssen wir den wohl irgendwann mal probieren.“ Face beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Aber wie wäre es heute mit einem Steak? Zur Feier des Tages?“

„Du bestellst, du bezahlst“, erwiderte Murdock mit einem Augenzwinkern und verschwand ins Bad.

Face griff nach dem Telefon. Zuerst musste er sich beim Colonel melden. Und dann würden sie sehen, was dieses Hotel an Zimmerservice zu bieten hatte.

 

* * *

 

Er goss sich ein weiteres Glas Wein ein. Das Essen war nicht gerade vom Niveau des Chez Henry gewesen, aber sie waren satt geworden und der Wein würde ihm vielleicht helfen, heute Nacht ohne schlimme Träume zu schlafen. Er sah das Glas in seiner Hand an, stellte es dann zurück. 

Er hob den Kopf und blickte statt dessen den Mann an, der am Fenster stand. Nein. Er wollte einen klaren Kopf behalten. Heute Nacht würde er nicht träumen, weil er nicht alleine war.

Face stand auf, dimmte das Licht zu einem matten Schimmern und trat hinter den Piloten. Er legte die Arme um seine Taille, lehnte sich gegen seinen Rücken. Murdock hatte auf den Wein verzichtet. Das Leben im Krankenhaus – und mehr noch die Medikamente, die er dort erhielt – vertrugen sich nicht besonders gut mit Alkohol. 

„Es geht uns gut“, sagte er leise und schob seine Hände unter das T-Shirt seines Liebhabers. 

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, hatte er sich an der Rezeption erkundigt, ob es in der Nähe einen Souvenirshop gab, als er das Essen bestellte. An den meisten Stränden gab es mehr als nur einen davon. Tatsächlich befand sich einer auf der anderen Seite des Hotelgeländes und er hatte darum gebeten, ein T-Shirt für ihn zu besorgen. Vermutlich hätte er die Frau an der Rezeption auch dazu bringen können, ihm einen weißen Elefanten zu besorgen, wenn er es darauf angelegt hätte... Es kam mit dem Essen, in eine Papiertüte verpackt und er hätte es selbst nicht passender aussuchen können. Unter dem Schriftzug „San Diego“ befanden sich etwas kitschig gemalte Palmen, zwischen die eine Hängematte gespannt war. In ihr schaukelte eine comichafte Ente, angetan mit einem Hawaiishirt und las Zeitung, während neben ihr ein Cocktail stand. Er wusste, Murdock würde es lieben. Es fügte sich wunderbar in seine Sammlung ein und schlug die schielende Nessie um Längen, die auf einem Shirt prangte, das Hannibal von einem Drehort in Mexiko mitgebracht hatte. 

Er hatte es ihm stumm gereicht, als Murdock aus dem Bad kam und das begeisterte Strahlen, dass sich auf dem Gesicht des Piloten ausbreitete, erfüllte seinen ganzen Körper mit Wärme. Das „Problem“ war, ihn jetzt wieder aus dem Shirt zu bekommen... Zwei Hände legten sich über seine, hielten sie auf. Er stoppte, auf der Grenze zwischen Hoffnung und Enttäuschung. 

Murdock wandte sich zu ihm um. „Ja, es geht uns gut.“ Er zog sich das T-Shirt selbst über den Kopf, langsam, zögernd. Selbst nach all den Jahren, in denen sie sich kannten, miteinander schliefen, sich liebten, gab es da dieses leichte Zögern. 

Das weiche Licht nahm den Narben ihre scharfen Kanten. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er dahinter gekommen war – damals, am Anfang ihrer Beziehung – dass sich Murdock nicht wegen der vermeintlichen Hässlichkeit der Narben auf seiner Haut schämte. Und wie hätte er sie auch als hässlich empfinden können, wenn sie ein Teil des Mannes waren, den er liebte? Sie waren ein Teil dessen, was er war. Es waren die Erinnerungen, die sie hervorriefen und die Gefühle, die mit ihnen kamen, die er nicht immer kontrollieren konnte. Für sie schämte er sich, obwohl er keinen Grund dazu hatte. Nicht mit ihm. Mit niemandem. 

Doch der Ausdruck in den braunen Augen sagte ihm, dass es heute Nacht okay war. Sicher. Sie waren beide sicher. Er beugte sich vor, und küsste ihn.

 

* * *

 

Als die Kugeln in seinen Körper einschlugen, erwachte er und setzte sich auf. Atemlos. Die Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen, als wäre er tatsächlich getroffen worden. Kalter Schweiß bedeckte seinen Körper. Face schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte humorlos. Offenbar war er etwas zu optimistisch gewesen. Denn obwohl Murdock neben ihm schlief, war der Albtraum gekommen – hatte sich heimtückisch angeschlichen, sich auf ihn geworfen und versucht, ihn zu erwürgen. Das klang gut. Fast als ob es aus einem von Hannibals Scripts stammte. Nur dass es dann statt eines Albtraums ein Schleimmonster wäre. Oder ein mutierter Alligator. Oder... Der Strom an albernen Monstern, die er sich vorstellte, vertrieb die Bilder des Erschießungskommandos. 

Er hob die Hand und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn, sah dann nach Murdock. Im weichen Licht der Nachttischlampe, die brannte, um die Dämonen des Piloten fern zu halten, sah das Gesicht des neben ihm liegenden Mannes sehr jung, sehr verletzlich aus. Große, runde Augen öffneten sich, blickten ihn nachdenklich an. 

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe.“

Ohne zu antworten setzte Murdock sich auf, glitt hinter Face und schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper, zog ihn sanft zurück, bis er gegen seine Brust lehnte. Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätte er sich wie eine Boa ganz um ihn gewickelt. Er drückte einen Kuss auf das blonde Haar, presste dann seine Wange dagegen. „Schlaf“, flüsterte er. „Ich bin hier.“ 

 

Ende


End file.
